I'm not like that
by Sra. Black
Summary: Presente de aniversário para Juju-Chan n.n Resposta ao desafio Shiroi no Hoshi. Sua vida nunca foi o que pareceu ser. Draco centric.


**I'm not like that**

Presente de aniversário para Juju-Chan n.n Resposta ao desafio Shiroi no Hoshi. Sua vida nunca foi o que pareceu ser. Draco Centric.

* * *

**Draco** - tema: livro aberto.

* * *

**I'm not like that**

Ele caminhava, cabisbaixo, pensativo. Seus passos secos ecoavam nas paredes do quarto. Desabotoou alguns botões da camisa, enquanto deitava na cama, com ambas as mãos atrás da nuca, sob o travesseiro de plumas. A conversa com Pansy vinha à mente com uma freqüência indesejável e facilidade improvável.

#Flashback

Estavam no corredor, caminhando, conversando as altas horas da noite. Era um costume que tinham. Então, ela disse aquilo.

-É Draco... Sua vida realmente é como um livro aberto. Não esconde quem é, até os seus segredos, eu sei... - ela sorriu, triunfante.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Um silêncio cético, muito mais eloqüente do que qualquer palavra que pudesse proferir. Deram meia volta no corredor, enquanto Pansy recomeçava a falar de inutilidades.

#Fim do Flashback

Ajeitou melhor o corpo na cama. "Minha vida é livro aberto?" a pergunta foi feita, sem que nenhuma palavra saísse de sua garganta. Repassou mentalmente as razões para essa afirmação se comprovasse errada.

**~*~**

_Malfoy_

Nunca pedira para nascer nessa família. Nunca. Muitos diriam que ele tinha sorte; tinha conforto, requinte e uma fortuna considerável.

_Estavam errados._

Seu conforto era o mal-estar de outros; Draco via seu pai torturar os elfos, todo o dia, toda a hora. Torturas por fatos que nunca aconteceram, que só existiam na mente de Lúcio. O requinte era a maneira que sua família, e porque não incluir ele próprio?, encontraram de preencher o vazio que tinham no peito; era em vão. E a fortuna não era dele e sim, do povo; dinheiro desviado do governo. Uma riqueza que de valiosa não tinha nada.

**~*~**

_Puro-Sangue_

A primeira coisa que datara de ter ouvido, desde o berço era:

"_Você é um puro-sangue. Significa que é nobre, superior, e, portanto, pertence a uma restrita elite. Nunca se rebaixe misturando-se aos que não são do mesmo nível que você."_

Sempre se orgulhara desse fato. Na sua mente, isso significava que ele era especial_. _

_Mas não era._

Ser puro-sangue era, além de uma obrigação, um fardo. Não podia conversar com ninguém que não fosse taxado de mestiço, nascido trouxa, ou até mesmo um _traidor de sangue_. Sua mãe costumava aconselhá-lo sobre o que fazer. E um dos conselhos dizia claramente: "Nunca se torne amigo da _gentalha_, Draco. Conhece aquela família, os Weasley? Eles são o pior tipo de pessoa com quem pode se misturar. Jure para sua mãe que nunca, nunca vai se aproximar deles, nem tornar amigo de qualquer um!"

Ele jurou. Ainda era criança, não tinha idéia do juramento que acabara de fazer. Ao longo dos anos, arrependeu-se profundamente de tê-lo feito.

Aquela era uma família feliz, que mesmo com dificuldade, sabia enfrentar as piores situações. Eles não encontravam a luz no fim do túnel; eles _faziam_ a luz.

O sangue deles era tão, ou mais, _puro _do que o que corria em suas veias. Não sabia por que eram chamados de "_traidores". _Descobriu pouco tempo depois. Eles não tinham receio de se "misturar", não tinham preconceitos.

Queria ser assim, queria ter uma família como a deles. Admirou-os por isso. Depois concluiu o óbvio.

_Nunca seria como eles. _

Por isso, os invejava.

**~*~**

_Sonserina_

De todas as casas, a única que não desejava pertencer era Sonserina. Era outro fardo que pesava em seus ombros. Um fardo pesado demais.

Não era corajoso, nunca enfrentara seus medos; logo, a Grifinória jamais seria seu destino.

Não tinha uma mente brilhante, certamente não pertenceria a Corvinal, casa que tinha certa simpatia e desejava ingressar.

Não era justo. Lufa-lufa está fora.

Astucia não fazia parte de suas características. Só a ambição. A ambição de ser alguém que não era.

Ingressou na Sonserina.

_Mas, ao final, ele nunca teve opção_.

**~*~**

_Comensal_

Só havia uma palavra para descrever o que fizera.

_Barganha. _

Não pretendia ser um deles, não queria.

_Mas não tinha escolha._

Era ele ou seu pai.

_E essa escolha já fora tomada._

Não queria perder as poucas pessoas com quem mantinha laços estreitos; ele via, ouvia, e sabia que era esse o destino de um Comensal: atrair a morte e enfrentá-la todos os dias.

_E assim o faria, mesmo que todas as fibras de seu corpo implorassem que não o fizesse._

**~*~ **

Riu. Um riso frio, curto, de escárnio. _Definitivamente, _sua vida poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos "um livro aberto".

* * *

N/A: Olá! Essa é a primeira fic do novo desafio 'Shiroi no Hoshi' do japonês, 'Estrela Branca'. Além de ser o presente para uma amiga e fic-writer maravilhosa. Parabéns Ju, hoje é o teu dia! Espero que tenha gostado desse presentinho. A Ju, meus votos de felicidades sinceros; aos leitores, os tão desejados reviews.


End file.
